I Love U
by Kim Venus
Summary: Perjuangan seorang Seungcheol untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Boo Seungkwan. Bad Summary. Warning Yaoi, Boys Love. CheolKwan here.
**I Love You**

Cast : - Choi Seungcheol

Boo Seungkwan

Rate : T

Disclaimer: semua yang ada di ff ini milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, agency dan diri mereka sendiri. Gue Cuma minjem nama. Tapi kalo ide cerita dan ff ini murni milik gue.

Happy reading guys ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku, Choi Seungcheol-ssi" seru seorang pria manis saat pria yang bernama Choi Sengcheol itu selalu mengikutinya.

"Memangnya kenapa Seungkwanie? Aku kan tidak merugikanmu." Seungcheol menjawab dengan santai, mengabaikan sosok manis di hadapannya yang tengah menahan emosi setelah mendengarkan jawabannya.

"Kenapa katamu, aku risih dengan keberadaanmu itu. Jadi berhentilah mengikutiku!" bentak pria manis tadi sebelum ia membalikan badan dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Seungcheol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Boo Seungkwan!" teriak Seungcheol membuat Seungkwan –nama pria manis tadi- menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian membalikan badannya dan melangkah kembali mendekati Seungcheol.

"Apa katamu tadi?" Seungkwan bertanya setelah ia sampai dihadapan Seungcheol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seungkwanie. Sangat." Seungcheol meraih kedua tangan Seungkwan dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya kata – katamu, begitu?" bentak Seungkwan -lagi- seraya menghempaskan tangan Seungcheol yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. "Aku bukanlah seorang gadis yang akan percaya begitu saja terhadap kata cintamu itu."

"Tapi aku benar – benar mencintaimu, Seungkwanie."

PLAK!

"Apa kau tahu arti kata cinta, hah? Jangan pernah kau mengucapkan kata cinta jika hanya untuk main – main." Kata Seungkwan sebelum ia benar – benar pergi meninggalkan Seungcheol sendirian di depan sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tumben hyung berangkat sendirian. Dimana kekasihmu itu?" tanya Dino –adik kelas Seungkwan-. Dia heran saat melihat Seungkwan berjalan sendirian, karena biasanya akan ada seseorang yang selalu mengikuti Seungkwan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Seungcheol.

"Ck, dia itu bukan kekasihku, Dino." Jawab Seungkwan malas. Ia tak suka jika ada yang menganggap Seungcheol adalah kekasihnya. Dia sama sekali tak menyukai pria itu, karena menurutnya Seungcheol hanya bermain – main dengannya.

"Tapi kulihat sepertinya dia itu menyukaimu, hyung."

"Dia itu type orang yang suka bermain – main Dino. Ketika dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan orang yang diinginkannya dia akan segera meninggalkannya begitu saja." Bantah Seungkwan. Ia yakin jika dirinya hanya di jadikan objek kesenangan untuk Seungcheol.

"Hyung, aku mengenal Seungcheol hyung sejak smp hyung. Dan aku tahu dia tidak seperti itu."

"Hah, terserahlah yang penting sekarang dia tidak akan menggangguku lagi." Seungkwan berkata sambil berjalan memasuki ruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seungkwanie, apa kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu? Seharian ini aku tak melihatnya bersamamu." tanya Minghao –teman sebangku Seungkwan-, saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di kantin.

"Dia itu bukan kekasihku hyung." Jawab Seungkwan malas.

"Tapi kalian sangat serasi, Seungkwanie."

"Aku tidak sudi menjalin hubungan dengan namja sepertinya." Seungkwan menatap tajam Soonyoung. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan kata temannya tadi.

"Loh kenapa? Seungcheol pria yang baik, dia juga tampan." Minghao menaik turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda teman manisnya ini.

"Baik apanya, asal kau tahu saja hyung, dia itu type pria yang hanya suka bermain – main. Setelah dia mendapatkan orang yang diinginkannya dan membuat orang itu jatuh cinta padanya, dia akan dengan senang hati mencampakannya."

"Seungcheol bukan orang seperti itu. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya bersama dengan orang lain selain dirimu, Seunhkwanie." ucap Minghao setelah mendengar anggapan temannya ini tentang Seungcheol.

Drrrttt.. Drrrttt..

Ponsel Seungkwan bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan malas ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya.

From : Seungcheol

To : Seungkwan

Bisa kita bertemu? Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.

From : Seungkwan

To : Seungcheol

Aku tidak punya waktu. Aku sibuk.

From : Seungcheol

To : Seungkwan

Sebentar saja. Kutunggu kau di taman dekat rumahmu jam 8 malam ini.

"Aku tak akan datang." Seru Jihoon malas setelah memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Datang kemana? Lalu siapa yang mengirimimu pesan tadi?" tanya Minghao penasaran.

"Dari Seungcheol hyung. Dia menyuruhku menemuinya malam ini." Jawab Seungkwan malas.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mau datang? Ini kesempatanmu untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi."

"Aku tak berminat untuk mengenalnya hyung." Balas Seungkwan sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan Minghao.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip at night

Jam sudah menunjukan puku 20.30 KST. Tapi Seungkwan masih saja terjaga. Ia menatap ponselnya, membaca pesan dari Seungcheol yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu.

"Haruskah aku menemuinya? Tapi ini sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu yang disepakati." Seungkwan masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri untuk memutuskan datang atau tidak untuk menemui Seungcheol sebelum ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk.

Seungkwan menatap ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya malam – malam begini.

"Yeoboseyo, ahjumma." Sapa Seungkwan.

"Yeoboseyo, Seungkwan-ah. Apa Seungcheol sedang bersamamu?" ternyata umma Seungcheol yang menelponnya.

"Aniya ahjumma, aku sedang berada di kamarku sekarang. Waeyo?" tanya Seungkwan berusaha tenang, walaupun ada sedikit rasa khawatir di hatinya saat ini.

"Benarkah? Tadi Seungcheol berpamitan untuk bertemu denganmu tapi sampai sekarang dia belum juga kembali." Seungkwan dapat menangkap nada khawatir dari suara umma Seungcheol.

"Ahh.. Aku akan mencarinya ahjumma. Ahjumma tak perlu khawatir."

"Benarkah? Gomawo Seungkwan-ah. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Cheonmanayo, ahjumma. Kalau begitu saya tutup dulu. Annyeong." Setelah menutup sambungan telponnya, dengan segera Seungkwan menyambar mantelnya yang tergantung di pintunya. "Aish, kau benar – benar menyusahkan hyung." Gumamnya kesal sebelum berlari secepat mungkin ke taman tempat Seungcheol mengajaknya bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol tersenyum melihat sosok yang ditunggunya sedari tadi akhirnya datang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Seungkwanie. Aku memang yakin kau pasti akan datang." Seungcheol tersenyum memandangi pria manis dihadapannya yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya seusai berlari dari rumahnya sampai ke taman ini.

"Hosh.. Kenapa kau hosh.. Masih disini hosh.."ucapan Seungkwan terputus – putus karena nafasnya yang belum stabil(?)

"Aku masih menunggumu, Seungkwanie. Aku takut jika kau datang dan aku sudah pergi maka kau akan marah padaku." Seungcheol menarik tangan Seungkwan dan membawanya ke salah satu bangku yang ada di taman itu.

"Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang? Apa kau akan menginap disini hah?"

"Aku tak berfikir sampai kesana. Karna aku yakin kau akan datang. Dan ternyata aku benar kau datang sekarang." Ucap Seungcheol dengan senyum yang masih setia terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Dasar menyebalkan. Apa kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku ketika umma mu menelponku untuk mengatakan bahwa kau belum pulang."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Seungcheol tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengakui ini, tapi aku memang mengkhawatirkanmu hyung. A-aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu." Seungkwan menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya.

GREP!

Seungcheol segera menarik Seungkwan ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluk pria manis yang sudah menjerat hatinya sebulan belakangan ini.

"Maaf dan terima kasih. Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir dan terima kasih sudah mau mengkhawatirkanku. Aku mencintai Boo Seungkwan. Saranghae."

"Na-nado saranghae hyung. Maafkan aku karena meragukan cintamu. Sekarang aku tahu jika kau benar – benar tulus mencintaiku." Seungkwan membalas pelukan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol melepaskan pelukkannya. "Mulai hari ini kau adalah milikku, Seungkwanie. Dan kau akan selalu menjadi milikku." Ucap Seungcheol sebelum memberikan kecupan hangat di bibir pria manis yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Aduh gue nulis apaan itu –

Gaje dan absurd ya? Idenya pasaran?

Bodo ah yang penting jadi ff/?

Mian kalo jelek ini aja ngetik Cuma sejam/? Inspirasi dadakan/?

Mine to review?


End file.
